Random BATIM One-shot
by S M O L. V A P O R W A V E
Summary: Just a random one-shot that I came up with today. When Bendy gives Alice and Boris an idea that Joey probably won't agree too. Joey may have some ideas. Considering making this into a story. Also, random pic we found on the internet. IDK why :) ;)


**Just a mini One-Shot between Bendy and Boris. Enjoy guys! :)**

" I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT NO! I DON'T AGREE TO THIS, AND YOU STILL GO AND..." Joey Drew was angry at Bendy because he told Boris and Alice Angel that maybe... Never mind I'll just make a flashback. * snaps fingers *

 _Flash-Back *_

"So... What do you guys think of my idea?" Bendy said after telling Alice and Boris his idea of leaving the studio.

" W-well I think it's a bit risky and-" Boris started.

" Excuse me Boris, but can I give my opinion?" Alice Angel asked him staring up at the very tall and shy wolf toon. Which at he nodded as a response to her question. She smiled back.

" I like this idea Bendy. But don't you think, like Boris said that maybe it's a little bit risky?" Bendy frowned and started pondering.

" Well you may have a point there Alice... But I don't want to be trapped here forever. Right? And anyways something's up with Joey. He seems suspicious."

Both Boris and Alice nodded. They all stared at ach other for a few moments.

" But, don't you think that we should t-tell Joey or Henry about this?"

" Joey. Maybe. But, I don't want to get Henry into this. An-"

" And we should plan how we should tell Joey. Oops. Sorry I interrupted Bendy."

" It's okay Alice. But I agree with you too. But by then this will be our secret. And if he refuses then we'll find a way to escape!" The three of them were proud of this. But hat they didn't know was that someone over heard them...

 _* Back to the Future *_

"B-but Joey we have rights too!" Bendy narrowed his eyes at the clearly furious human being.

" YOU CAN'T LEAVE! WHAT ABOUT THE SHOW, THE CO-WORKERS, MY PROJECT!" Joey roared at the small and ink demon.

" WELL, FORGET IT BENDY! You're just as _worthless_ as an empty piece of paper for the show." He felt everything slow down right there. Bendy felt the moment replay again and again in his head. The word kept on echoing in his head. _Worthless._ Just as Joey was leaving, Bendy said something that he was sure to regret later.

" I don't care." Bendy whispered quietly. Joey turned on his heel sharply. Bendy then found himself facing face to face with him.

" Well I guess that you wouldn't care if something happened to your friends. Maybe specifically _**Boris**_ , maybe? I dunno, all I know is that, _anything_ can happen. Right?" Bendy stared at Joey in pure horror and anger, as he left the room. As Bendy turned around to leave as well, he heard a voice.

" Wow... Typical Joey Drew, right Bendy?"

" Who is that?!" says Bendy turning around trying to locate the owner of the voice, as it answered again.

" He's right you know. Bad things _can_ happen." Which Bendy responded.

" I don't care! Nothing bad will happen to Boris!" Bendy cried in anger and confusion.

" I say that you should do something about it. Well I'm not one to say anything. But don't worry I agree with you. Joey has been acting suspicious lately. " A still frowning Bendy nodded in agreement as he left.

'Hmm.. Maybe that guy's right? Maybe I _can_ do something about it. Maybe...' He crashes into Boris, who is smiling sadly. Bendy looked up at him literally.

" I-I'm sorry Boris, for ever telling you and Alice my stupid idea. J-Joey said that he would do something to you.." Bendy stuttered while inky tears flowed out of his eyes.

" Don't worry. Nothing will happen." Boris told the crying ink demon.

" B-but Joey said that" Bendy started.

" Screw Joey Drew! I promise you that nothing will happen to me 'kay." Bendy nodded his head, slowly gaining confidence.

" Thanks Boris." Bendy replied as he and Boris both went back to the music department. But what they didn't know was that someone overheard.

" Stupid Boris! I have to get Bendy to notice me. One day that'll happen I can promise that!"


End file.
